


The Chosen One

by Cheriluvs10



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: The aliens are after Scully's child and Mulder must fight to save them both.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Mulder slowly opened his eyes. he blinked as they adjusted to the darkness. He tried to get up and found that he was strapped to a cold metal table, his naked form outstretched like Christ on the cross. Grunting, he fought against the straps, but they held firm.

"DAMMIT," he howled as he laid his head back on the table. 

He had no idea how long he had been here or where he was. the cold of the table made him shiver in the darkness. there was no light, no windows, no door and worst of all, no Scully. 

He choked back a sob as he remembered his beloved Scully. His heart ached as he remembered her. Her beautiful red hair, her blue eyes that shimmered like sunlight on water, her voice so soft and husky, and her touch that sent shimmers of ecstasy down his spine whenever he felt her body against his. Secretly, he was glad she was not here to share this torment, even though he would have welcomed her companionship at this moment. Frustrated at not being able to be near her, he tried one more futile tug at the straps but they held firm Then, he was aware of a presence in the room. Struggling against his bonds, he screamed into the darkness. 

"WHO ARE YOU??? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME???"

He heard a voice, not in the room, but in his head.

"We want the child," the voice hissed in his head.

"WHAT CHILD? I DON'T KNOW ANY CHILD! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT."

"The child that your female carries within her womb!" the voice explained.

"What? What female?"

The voice took on the tone of explaining something to a two year old. 

"The female, Agent Mulder, the one whom you love more that your own existence. the one who even now carries your progeny inside of her."

Mulder gasped. 

"WHAT! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. SCULLY CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN! YOU BASTARDS MADE SURE OF THAT WHEN YOU ABDUCTED HER!"

The voice continued. 

"True, agent Mulder, we did make your beloved barren, when we saw that your relationship was becoming more than...platonic. You are already making enought trouble for us, we did not want another child to carry on the fight after your life force has expired."

Mulder could no longer contain his rage. 

"YOU BASTARDS, YOU TOOK AWAY HER CHANCE FOR HAPPINESS!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AFTER ME, WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE ME INCAPABLE OF HAVING CHILDREN?? WHY HER?? WHY HER??"

Mulder sank back on the table, guilt flooding his heart. "why her? why her?" he whispered over and over, his eyes closed in suffering. tears running unbidden down his cheeks. "Leave her alone, Oh God, Leave her alone." he sobbed.

"We can't leave her alone, agent Mulder" the voice came more gentle now inside his head. "the child she carries within her is more important than you can ever imagine." 

Mulder blinked away tears. 

"I don't understand."

The voice continued. 

"There is a prophecy that a woman who cannot conceive will bring forth a being with the power to rule the universe," the voice continued, " we have reason to believe that this child that your Scully carries is the one, and we will obtain it by any means necessary, even if we have to kill your female to get it"

Mulder screamed, half in rage and half in agony. an image of Scully at the mercy of these creatures, her pleading eyes filled with fear flashed through his brain. Mulder sensed that the voice seemed to be amused by his reaction, even take pleasure in it, which made him hate it all the more. 

"We plan to lure Scully onto this ship, Agent Mulder, so that we can monitor the baby's development ourselves."

Hope burned in Mulder's heart. 

"SHE'LL NEVER FOLLOW YOU!" he yelled "SHE'S TOO SMART FOR THAT."

"Oh, we already know that, Agent Mulder," the voice chuckled with glee "Which is why you are going to lure her here yourself!"

"NEVER!"

The voice was laughing now. 

"Oh you will, Agent Mulder! You will, when we get through with you!!"

Mulder closed his eyes in agony as the voice in his head roared with laughter. 

************

Scully stared bleakly at the television in her apartment. Ever since she had come home from the hospital Skinner had recommended that she take some time off, partly because of the pregnancy and partly because of what had happened to Mulder.

Scully closed her eyes. 

"Mulder, where are you?" she thought as tears rolled down her face. 

She let them fall, not caring if they ever stopped. It had been two weeks since Mulder's disappearance but to her it felt like an eternity. Since she had gotten out of the hospital, she had barely eaten or slept. her beautiful face, the face that Mulder had kissed, was a shadow of its former self. She looked at though she was at death's door and inside, she felt like it too. She tried to numb her brain with exercise, television, anything, but nothing worked. Every time she turned around she could see Mulder standing there, a big grin on his face and his arms outstretched, beckoning her into them. Scully ran passionately into his arms only to have Mulder fade away like a mirage, leaving Scully in agonized tears.

In the past few weeks she had even entertained thoughts of suicide, something she never would have considered had Mulder been at her side. It seemed so easy to her to go and get her gun from its holster and eradicate the torturous image of Mulder with a bullet. Only the hope of seeing him again, and the knowledge that his child slept within her kept her from acting upon these dark thoughts.

The phone rang snapping her back to the real world. She answered the phone with hesitation, she really didn't feel like talking to anyone who wasn't Mulder.

"Scully," she said in a low voice.

It was Skinner. 

"Agent Scully?" he asked hesitantly, "are you okay?"

Scully wiped a tear from his eye.

"About as well as can be expected, sir!" she said. "I have had better days, you know"

"Skinner cleared his throat.

" Yes I..I know Agent...Scully." 

He cleared his throat again.

"Listen...I...wanted to know if you would like to go out to lunch...just to...get you out of the apartment."

Scully sighed. 

"No...no...not today sir. I don't feel like it."

Scully heard a long pause from Skinner and a soft sigh. 

"Okay...I understand, but if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to call me...please."

"Need? there is only one thing I need now," Scully thought. 

"That's very kind of you, sir, I'll keep that in mind"

"Good" 

Skinner's tone became more relaxed, almost relieved. 

"I'll talk to you later, and Scully...get some rest."

"I will, sir"

"Good, good."

A long pause and then Skinner spoke.

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye, sir," said Scully, hanging up the phone.

She sunk down onto the couch. 

"Rest," she thought. "I don't know if i'll ever rest again."

********

Mulder stared at the crowd around him. The table was now in an upright position and twenty of the creatures were assembled around him staring intently. The main one, the one who had abducted him, stood before all of them a smirk playing on his lips.

"Are you ready, Agent Mulder?"

Mulder struggled vainly. 

"You'll never make me kidnap her!!!!"

The bounty hunters smirk became a smug grin. 

"Ah! That's where you're wrong, Agent Mulder. Not only will

you kidnap her, you will do so willingly."

"WHAT?" 

The word exploded out of Mulder's mouth. 

"You are insane! what makes you think that I in my right mind would ever do this to her."

The bounty hunter chuckled. 

"But that's the point Agent Mulder! You won't BE in your right mind!" The bounty hunter continued " We know that you would never lead your beloved into danger, that is why we...."he gestured to the other creatures "are going to make you do it!!" 

He moved closer to Mulder until he was face to face with him. 

"We are going to use our combined intellect to telepathically force you to do our bidding!!"

The bounty hunter beamed as he watched Mulder's horrified expression. 

"NO! NO! DAMMIT! LEAVE HER ALONE! Please!" he sobbed, "leave her alone." 

He watched as the creatures closed their eyes. "OH GOD, OH GOD NO! SCUUUUUUUUUUULY! SCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULY, YOU BASTARDS! LEAVE..." 

His voice trailed off as a single thought penetrated his brain.

"OBEY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Scully rolled over and groaned. She glanced at the clock radio. It read six sixteen in the morning. Scully sighed. 

"Another sleepless night. Why do I even try anymore?" she thought. 

All night long she had tossed and turned in the throes of a nightmare. She had it before. Scully and Mulder in the hotel in Oregon, under the covers and him above it holding her protectively while she struggled to get warm. She remembered him speaking into her ear, his voice seductively soft; arousing her while it soothed her at the same time. She felt his arms around her so strong and protective. 

Then the cabin shook violently. 

"What the fuck?" Mulder muttered. 

Scully looked at him, fear and confusion echoing his own. All of a sudden, to her horror Mulder began to rise off the bed as a bright white light streamed in through the window. Scully screamed in horror and reached for Mulders hand. She screamed again when she realized she couldn't move.

"SCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULY, HEEEEELP MEEEEEEE!!!" Mulder screamed as he moved through the open window. 

Scully fought with all her might, but a force greater than herself held her to the bed and she watched in agony as Mulder floated silently out the window. Then, slowly the cabin door opened. Scully’s eyes widened as a form stood in the doorway. It was the alien bounty hunter. He stared at Scully, a smirk on his angular face. He pulled his arm to his side, in his hand was Mulders hair. 

"Scully" he gasped in pain.

Scully watched in terror as the bounty hunter raised the stiletto above his head. Just as the stiletto was about to pierce the membrane of his eye...

Scully bolted upright in bed, a silent scream on her lips. She fought to keep herself from hyperventilating. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to erase the tormented image of Mulder being killed. Slowly she dragged herself to the bathroom to relieve her and the baby's waste. 

"Oh, Mulder" she thought "Where are you?"

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Quickly she finished and standing up, she wrapped a bathrobe around her and started towards the door. 

"Oh God, I wish whoever it was would go away." 

She opened the door.

"I really am not in the mood to see anyo..." 

She stood there, mouth gaping open, through her tears she could see that the visitor at her door was...Mulder.

********

Mulder watched Scully as if he was watching a movie. He could see and hear everything that happened, but he couldn't control the rest of his body, the aliens had imposed their will upon him. They controlled everything. They left him with only two senses so that he would know what he was doing to her. That knowledge filled him with despair. He watched silently as Scully stood stunned in the doorway. He longed to scream at her, "SCULLY! RUN! RUN!" He tried with all his soul to scream, but the aliens control was complete, he could only stand there.

After what seemed like an eternity, Scully threw his arms around him. 

"OH MULDER!" she said. "I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE  
DEAD." 

Mulder felt him wrap his arms around her and he watched as he bent down to her ear 

"Shhh, Scully. I'm here, it's alright." 

Inside his mind Mulder screamed "SCULLY, NO! DON'T LISTEN! GET AWAY!" Instead, Scully took him by the hand and led him inside. He felt himself sit on the couch and lean his face up to look at her. Mulders heart ached as he saw the joy in her face. He longed to touch her himself. He cursed the bastards who did this to him, who did this to his Scully. After a moment, Scully spoke up.

"Mulder, you must be starved." 

She took him by the hands. 

"Come, I'll get you something to eat" 

Mulder watched as he followed Scully into the kitchen. He stood and watched her get out bread and peanut butter and jelly. 

"This should tide you over until I can fix a real meal" she said. 

Mulder laughed to himself. 

"Oh Scully" he thought "This is why I love you so much."

He watched as Scully spread the peanut butter on the bread. Then he heard himself say, "Scully, I came back to get you because you have to help me break into a warehouse." 

Scully looked up with a quizzical look and looked back at the bread 

"Mulder, I don't believe you sometimes, here we are reunited for twenty minutes and already you want to go off on a case..."

"Scully, I’ve found Emily. She's alive"

Scully stopped spreading the peanut butter. The knife and her hand began to tremble. She looked at Mulder.

"W-w-what?" She could barely get the word out.

"I've found her Scully, Emily didn't die. That was just a duplicate, a clone. They're holding her Scully, for tests."

Mulder watched as Scully was speechless at that. He silently cursed them for saying this to her. Telling her lies to get her to follow him

 

"Damn them! Damn them all to hell" he thought.

He heard his voice "We have to go Scully; we have to go now before they move her." He watched Scully nod mutely, too stunned to do anything else. He watched as he held out her hand to her. "Come, we don't have much time." 

Scully took his hand and stood up. As Mulder headed towards the door she followed blindly only stopping to grab her purse and the car keys. On the way down, Scully took Mulder's hand.

"Mulder I have something to tell you too, I'm pregnant...with your child." 

Mulder looked down and he watched Scully. 

"I-I don't know how to explain it, I can't even begin to understand why, but somehow, it's happened." 

Mulder felt himself smile at her and he felt his soul fill with love for her. He watched as he bent down and kissed Scully on the lips. He wished to God, he could feel it, but he couldn't he could only watch. As the elevator car stopped Scully let go of the kiss and with a smile on her face and complete love and happiness in her eyes, she followed Mulder out of the elevator and out into the street.

*********

Scully looked out of the car window, she had never felt so happy in her whole life. Mulder was back, their child was on the way, and now her precious Emily was alive. Scully frowned. Something was wrong, she could sense it. 

"What could be wrong?" she thought. “Oh  
Scully, nothing’s wrong, you're just being paranoid as usual." 

And yet, there was something wrong, she couldn't explain it but Mulder seemed different somehow. She looked over at him and he looked back and smiled. But, it was not a sincere smile, she was sure of it, almost a fake smile, for her benefit. And his eyes, as she looked at them, they seemed dead to her. there was no sparkle in them like there usually was. 

"Maybe I’m overreacting." she thought. "I haven't slept or ate very well in a couple of weeks, and so much has happened in such a short time, I’m seeing things that aren't there."

But that doubt continued to gnaw away at her, as the car drove on.

After an hour, they pulled up to an old dilapidated warehouse. Mulder got out of the car and stood at the front of the car. Scully got out and stood beside him.

 

"In there." Mulder pointed towards the warehouse. “She’s in there." 

Scully nodded and followed Mulder. At the warehouse door, Mulder pulled out a lock pick and picked the lock. Scully watched him and noticed there seemed to be a great deal of hesitation, almost like he was struggling with himself. The lock came loose with a click and Mulder took it off and put it on the ground. Motioning to Scully, he went inside.

The warehouse was dark and musty on the inside. Scully coughed as the dust from her footsteps was picked up by the wind and swirled around her. Mulder pointed to a high stack of crates. 

"She's behind those..."

Scully watched shocked as Mulder’s arm began to vibrate violently. She ran to the front and saw his eyes squeezed shut, his face locked in an expression of determination. Scully stood transfixed as Mulder's whole body seemed to vibrate violently. Then with a roar, Mulder's body slumped over. 

"Mulder? What’s wrong?" 

Scully began to panic; she was at a loss to describe what was happening and too terrified to move.

All of a sudden Mulder jerked upright. He looked confused for a moment and then spying Scully, he grabbed her shoulders.

"SCULLY, WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE, IT'S A TRAP. THEY'VE TRICKED YOU. I..."

Scully turned around to see the bounty hunter run up behind her. Mulder ran past her 

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!"

Scully watched as the bounty hunter closed his eyes. Mulder stopped in mid stride and fell to his knees, holding his head and screaming. The bounty hunter opened his eyes and ran to Scully, throwing his arms around her and dragging her. Scully tried to break free, but his grasp was too strong. He pulled Scully to where Mulder was laying on the ground, holding his head in agony. As the bounty hunter looked up, Scully did too and saw the lights of a ship through a skylight above them.

And then, the warehouse was filled with a white light and the sound of Scully's terrified scream


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mulder awoke with a splitting headache. He groaned as he tried to rub his temples, but to his dismay he found that he was tied to the table again. He kept his eyes shut as he tried to think. He remembered the aliens gathering around him, his going to Scully’s house, his leading her to the warehouse.

"SCULLY!" his eyes snapped open as he remembered her scream. 

The scream before everything went black. 

Ignoring his throbbing head, he frantically turned his head to his right side searching for her. Not seeing her there, he looked to his left side. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her there, naked, unconscious and bound to a table beside him. He looked upon her sleeping form thinking how angelic she looked. He sickened as he looked at the bonds cutting into her perfect pink flesh. Guilt consumed him completely.

"Oh Scully" He thought "What have I done to you?" He closed his eyes in anguish "It's my fault you're here now! I should have been stronger, and now that you're pregnant, that's two lives that I've destroyed. I'll never forgive myself, never..." 

He opened his eyes and stared into the frightened eyes of Scully. She was watching him with a worried expression upon her face and as soon as he opened his eyes, she began to struggle against the restraints, trying to get to him. Mulder winced as he watched the bonds cut further into her skin. 

"No, Scully! No, you'll hurt yourself!" 

Scully stared at Mulder as if she hadn't heard. She continued to fight the restraints, a wild, animalistic look in her eyes. 

"Scully! Stop! Listen to me! It's no use! Scully, Please!" Mulder pleaded.

At that, Scully seemed to relax. The struggling slowed and the wild look in her eyes faded away, replaced with something that Mulder had never seen before in Scully.

Hopelessness.

Her eyes frightened Mulder. In all the years of working together, he had never seen such utter despair in Scully’s face. He had never known Scully to give up, even when she was fighting cancer, even when she was at death's door, he had never seen the look he was seeing now. Her eyes tore at his soul and ripped open his heart. He watched as Scully stopped her struggling. She stared at Mulder quietly, tears forming in her eyes. Mulder longed to kiss her, to hold her near and make the despair go away.

"Scully" he whispered. At the sound of her name, Scully closed her eyes and her chest heaved with a silent sob. "Scully, I love you. I have always loved you. From the first moment you came into my office, into my life, you were all that I wanted. I tried to deny my feelings, I tried to tell myself that you weren't that important to me, that you were just another person, sent to label me a freak, a crackpot. But you were more, my Scully, you are the reason I have continued my quest for the truth, you believed in me when no one else would. When the whole world was content to leave me in a dark pit of uncertainty and despair, you were the one who extended your hand to me and pulled me out. When I was lost, you were the shining beacon that led me home. Oh my love! Without you, I would have gone mad a long time ago." He reached across and touched her fingers. “And now my beloved, the mother of my unborn child, I am content to die at your side, if that is what fate has planned for us."

Scully opened her eyes. A sob escaped her mouth as her eyes misted over. "And so am I" she whispered. 

Mulder was suddenly aware they were being watched. he looked over and saw the bounty hunter emerging from the shadows, an amused grin on his face. Mulder heard the creature’s voice in his head.

"How touching!" He chuckled "Oh no, go on, don't let me interrupt this touching reunion with your love. In fact, I’d hurry up if I were you, she won't remember you much longer."

Mulder raised his head up "WHAT?" he yelled. Scully looked at Mulder, confused, and then looked back at the smirking face of their captor.

The voice continued in Mulder's head. “We are going to erase her memories, agent Mulder. At the moment, she serves a purpose as the incubator for the child, but she is worthless to us as a life form. We have no reason to retain any other part of her. In fact, once her mind is gone, she will have no desire to be anything at all. We will use her to bring the child to term and then destroy her. Throw her away, the way your species might throw away a Kleenex."

Mulder screamed in fury. Scully watched in horror as Mulder pulled at the restraints, the veins in his arm bulging as he fought. His eyes were dark and wild as he glared with hate at the bounty hunter. "IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" He roared.

The bounty hunter threw back his head and laughed which infuriated Mulder more. The straps cut into his arms, and Scully watched as blood began to stream down his arms. He fell back to the table exhausted as the bounty hunter left, his laughter filling the room, permeating Mulders soul like a knife.

Scully cried silently as she watched Mulder's chest heaving in and out. At last his breathing slowed and he was able to get his breath. "Mulder?" She asked hesitantly. 

"Bastards, fucking bastards" he whispered.

Scully worriedly looked at Mulder. She wondered what had just transpired between the alien and Mulder. All she could see was the two of them staring intently at one another as if in a trance, and then all of a sudden Mulder screamed. She shivered as she wondered what had happened to make Mulder behave like that. She had a terrible feeling it had to do with her.

Mulder looked over to see Scully staring back at him, concern written all over her face. "I'm ok, Scully" he said softly. “Mulder? What hap..." she stopped in mid-sentence as she watched the group of aliens enter the room and gather around them. She looked over and saw Mulder's body tense up, the look of hate returning in his eyes. The bounty hunter came to her side and lowered a device from above them. The device was unfamiliar to Scully, but she guessed that it was some sort of laser. The bounty hunter lowered the device until it was just over her forehead. Scully looked over at Mulder, a questioning look in her eyes, Mulder was staring at her, a mixture of love and despair in his face. "Scully, Scully" he said, his voice sounding like a little child. "I love you so much, I will always love you" he whispered. Scully felt her heart rip apart in her chest "Muh..." the alien's hand came down upon her mouth and he jerked her head, forcing her to stare at the laser above her. Then she winced as she felt a metal collar encircle her neck, immobilizing her head. In her peripheral vision, she could see Mulder begin to struggle again. The bounty hunter stood above her, smirking at Mulder, then he put his hand on the device and Scully heard a *click*

Pain! Her mind became flooded with pain as the laser beam penetrated her skull. Memories of her life flashed before her and then were lost to her in a mist. She felt herself slipping away, being erased like someone erasing files in a computer. She struggled to hold onto every memory, every though as they disappeared from her mind. Then she saw the memory of her and Mulder's first meeting. She fought with all of her strength to retain this final memory of her Mulder even as she felt it slip away. Then through the fog of pain she heard the scream...

Mulder watched as the creature switched on the laser. Scully's eyes widened in shock as the beam hit her head, her mouth hung open in a silent scream, her whole body twitching from the pain. He gritted his teeth as the combined laughter of the creatures echoed in his head, mocking him, daring him to save his love. He looked over and saw the struggle in Scully's eyes as she fought to retain her memories, her very existence. He closed his eyes and thought of his Scully, happy and laughing, her eyes filled with love. He knew it couldn't end like this; he couldn't let them turn her into a soulless slave. He reached down within himself and called upon all the strength he had in his body. He felt his mind open up as it had when he had touched the spacecraft in Africa. He felt the abilities that had been taken from him return. Gathering his strength, he forced all of his being into a mental scream that penetrated the creature’s skulls.

"SCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULY!"

He watched as they fell to the floor screaming in agony. As they rolled on the floor before him, he looked down at his restraints and with a mental command, opened them. He stood up and ran to the device, shutting it off. Scully’s body relaxed and with a sigh, she closed her eyes. Mulder laid his hand upon her forehead and closed his eyes, mentally restoring what had been lost to her, their life together. When he had finished, kissed her on the lips and with another mental command, the restraints snapped open. Gathering her naked form in his arms, he stepped over the bodies of their tormentors and into the darkness.

Making his way along the darkened corridors of the alien ship, Mulder followed the path to the ships exit beam, guided by knowledge of the ships layout he had acquired when he touched the one in Africa. Scully sighed in his arms and he looked down checking to see that she was alright. Satisfied that she was sleeping peacefully, he continued on. At last he found the room that held the exit. Laying Scully on the floor, he made his way to the control panel. His hands moving as if in a dream, he punched in the exit coordinates. As he watched, a bright beam of light emanated from the ceiling through the floor and out into the sky. Mulder walked over to Scully, picking her up gently he walked into the light...

Mulder opened his eyes; Scully was beside him in the warehouse, still asleep. He looked up and saw the sunlight streaming through the skylight, the alien craft gone. He looked back at Scully and stroked her cheek. The touch of his fingers woke her and she stared at Mulder smiling. Mulder pulled her near and laid his hand upon her belly. Scully laid her hand on top of his as their lips met in a long passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, Mulder looked into the blue eyes that he loved so much. Helping her to her knees, Mulder cracked a smile. "Imagine the stories we'll be able to tell our grandchildren, Mrs. Mulder." Scully punched him playfully in the arm as they struggled to their feet. "Is that a proposal, Mulder?" she asked. Mulder lifted his eyebrows in mock surprise as Scully giggled. As they walked towards the door, Mulder stopped short, "Mulder? What is it?" Scully asked apprehensively. Mulder stared at Scully and pointed at her. Scully looked down and saw her naked body. Mulder grinned “I don't think it's safe to go out in broad daylight with you like that." he said "I think we better wait until it’s dark. Although..." he looked around. "I don't know what we're going to do until then." he looked down as Scully started leading him towards a high box of crates. "I think we won't have any trouble finding something to do."

The empty warehouse filled with Mulder's laughter as they walked behind the crates.

The End


End file.
